


Truth or Fool?

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Series: War fics [1]
Category: Bollywood - Fandom, War (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Author is obsessed with Kabir having breakdowns, Bollywood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kabir is in desperate need for hugs, Khalid is a good lover, Khalid is an idiot, M/M, bottling up emotions, feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: Khalid or Kabir was stupid enough to confess their love on April Fools day and lets just say that the other doesn't take it well
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid
Series: War fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first Khalbir fic! 
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid is stupid enough to confess his love on April Fools day and we'll... Kabir doesn't take it well and had a breakdown

It started off as quite an ordinary day for Kabir. He had just hoped for starting the day with his usual morning run, a small break before his routine workout at the gym before joining his team for lunch and then loosen up for the rest of the day. But the break came in the form of Khalid, who was acting quite strangely since he saw him when he returned from his morning run.

Khalid was restlessly pacing in the kitchen, muttering something like he was trying to gather courage to tell someone something and Kabir just decided to wait by the side, watching Khalid in amusement as he bit into his apple. After a while, he decided he had had enough and approached Khalid, startling him out of his wits.

"Sir" he squeaked out, standing in attention. "Easy soldier. Kya hua? What has you so nervous?" he asked, looking into his eyes. Khalid gulped and stared back, his loss for words clear on his face.

"Batha na, itna pareshaan kyon ho? I'm not going to bite you." Kabir asked, growing confused. "Woh... um... Iloveyou" Khalid blurted out. "Kya?" he asked, not catching it. "I... love you... sir?" he said, not looking into Kabir's eyes.

Kabir just stared at him, face impassive and the tension in the room could've easily been cut like butter. Khalid finally gathered enough courage and stared at Kabir, hope shining in his eyes but it started to fall when he saw Kabir's impassive face.

"Nice joke" Kabir finally said bluntly, a forced smile on his face as he stared at Khalid. "Sir, I was not joking. Main sach mein..." Khalid trailed off as he saw the look Kabir gave.

"Mazak ko bhi ek hadh hota hai Khalid. Feelings are not something with which you play. Just because its April fools day, you can't play jokes like these." he said and walked out. But if he had looked back, he could've seen Khalid looking over at the calendar and facepalm at his own stupidity and muttering something to himself before heading inside.

Kabir went to the nearby tree and sat down in its shade, looking far off as he recounted the last time he had faced the same thing. The last time... he had been so naïve to believe that guy who told him the same words on the same day and he had been stupid enough to accept it as he had been soo deprived of love that he was ready to take it from anywhere. 

But not anymore, he wasn't going to fall into such traps ever again. He's had enough heartbreaks that he doesn't think that he can afford to have his heart broken again.

Ok, it was true that his heart skipped a beat when Khalid had said that he loved him... he could sense the passion and sincerity but there was that corner of his brain that said 'Woh bhi isi tarah kaha tha. Par kya hua uske saath? Chhod kar chala gaya tujhe. Gaddar tha woh' and Kabir was brought back to the harsh reality, which was very far from his fantasy of having a life with Khalid.

Kabir doesn't know how long he had been sitting there but when he became aware again, Khalid was sitting in front of him with a plate in his hand. Everything had turned dark and he could feel the dried up tear tracks and blushed in embarrassment as he quickly wiped them off.

"Sir... aap theek ho? Sab aapko dhoond rahe the. You missed both lunch and dinner aur hum sab pareshaan the jab aap lautkar nahi aaye..." he said as he handed over the plate to Kabir.

"Kuch nahi hua mujhe. Shukriya" Kabir said as he took the plate from him. "Sir... aaj subha..." "Kuch nahi hua Khalid, tum kuch nahi bola aur maine kuch nahi suna. Its over and forgotten." Kabir said with finality.

"Par sir, main sach hi batha raha tha. I really love you sir. Main..." "Khalid..." Kabir warned. "Nahi sir, ek baar mujhe sun lijiye aap. Main sachi mann se aap se pyaar kartha hoon aur I'm not confusing it with looking upto you and admiring you sir. Whenever I look at you... my heartbeat races... I can't explain it properly sir... it just feels like I'm in a different world... Main aapse pyaar kartha hoon sir" Khalid rambles.

"You are just taking it too far Khalid. As I said before, mazak ko bhi ek hadh hota hai aur you are going beyond the limit Khalid. I can't go through it again." Kabir said, the pain and hurt clearly shown in his voice as his eyes start to water. 

"Sir?" Khalid asked, his concern growing as he saw the mask break slowly. "Tumhare tarah ek ladka aaya tha, pyaar karne ka naatak kiya aur chala gaya when he got what he wanted. Tab toh main bhola tha, pyaar ke liye thadap raha tha aur uski wajah maine ek boht badi saza li. Yeh dekh, April 1st mein pyaar accept karne ka tofa" Kabir said with a bitter smile as he unbuttoned his shirt to show the scar, a bullet wound just above his heart.

"Ek aur baar aisa hua toh I can't handle it Khalid so please, aisa mazaak math karo mujhse dobara" Kabir said as he started to break down, the memories too painful and raw as he had never confided about it with anyone. No one knew about what happened between the two of them and Kabir wanted it to remain that way but something about Khalid just made him open up without any hesitation and he hated it when his feelings are out in the open.

Khalid, ignoring the rational part that said not to approach Kabir, rushed forward and hugged Kabir tightly, not thinking about the consequences as right now, all he could see was a friend, a mentor and his love venting out feelings that was long bottled up and all Khalid knew was that he should comfort him. 

And so the two of them sat there, Khalid rubbing circles on Kabir's back as he let Kabir release all the bottled up emotions, not caring about the shirt that was getting soaked or the probable reprimand that he was about to face later on. All that mattered now was Kabir, who was now reduced to hiccups.

"Sorry" Kabir said as he forcefully pushed himself off Khalid, immediately missing the warmth that he had been emitting. "No problem sir, I think this was something you desperately needed." Khalid said with a smile.

"Par, seriously sir, mujhe ek chance dijiye... dekh saktha hoon aapka chahat. Don't deny yourself the chance to love because you completely deserve it. Bas ek chance please!" Khalid begged and Kabir could see the hope and love shining in Khalid's eyes along with the unshed tears and he just let go and grabbed onto Khalid and pulled him into a kiss.

"Bas ek chance" Kabir said as he pulled back with a smile and Khalid gave a smile that could light everything up as he pulled Kabir into another kiss. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for April Fools but got out a bit late... Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Any prompts welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 3 April 2020
> 
> (Happy birthday sis)


	2. Was that a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Kabir is the one who takes the first step and well... you'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Partly inspired by girlwithpassion. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning : Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

It was all planned out, a surprise 'hangout' and all Kabir hopes is that Khalid will like it. It was quite pleasant outside and it seemed to be a quite peaceful day without any interruptions or missions and Kabir prays to god that it'll remain that way as he stares at Khalid working out.

"Like what you see sir?" he asked with a playful smile as he catches Kabir's eyes. "Maybe" Kabir said with a wink, eyeing at Khalid exaggeratedly, pointedly ignoring the blush that was growing on Khalid's face.

"Chalo, tayaar ho ja. We are heading out in an hour" Kabir said, kicking off the wall. "Sir?" Khalid asked, confused. "Poora team nahi, hum dono bahar jaa rahe hain. Kuch kaam hai" he said and headed out, leaving a confused Khalid behind.

And they were out, one hour later, standing in front of Kabir's bike. "Kya mein mera bike bhi laana hai?" Khalid asked. "Nahi, peeche baito, I'll ride" Kabir said and Khalid frowned. "Par sir..." "Arey baito na, jaldi chalna hai varna we will miss it" Kabir said and got on the bike, Khalid silently sitting behind him without further arguments.

"Hold on tight soldier, we are going to speed up" Kabir said and started the bike. Khalid looked around awkwardly, trying to find something to hold on to before Kabir tisked and brought Khalid's arms around his waist before starting the bike again.

"Ready na?" he asked and zoomed away, the crisp wind slapping their face as they moved through the deserted path. Khalid stared to lean forward subconsciously, and by the time they reached their destination, the two of them were glued, back to chest as Khalid hugging Kabir tightly from behind.

"Hum yahaan kyon aaye hai sir?" Khalid asked as he got off, looking around and taking in the surroundings, completely in awe of the beauty the place has to offer with the lush greenery and the colourful flowers, a small hut at some distance before looking at Kabir.

And the world just stilled for Khalid as he looked at Kabir, the warm sunlight bathing his face gently, highlighting the scars and the sharp cuts of his face, the peace that radiated from him... that smile formed by those kissable lips... it just took his breath away.

"Hello? Koi hai kya wahan?" Kabir snapped his fingers in front of Khalid's face, bringing him out of his thoughts and Khalid blushed at the fact that he had got caught for staring.

"Ji sir" he mumbled. "Good, ab chalo, we need to stock up that hut over there. Naya ho na yahaan, so you didn't know about it. Every 4 months, we take turns to take inventory and stock up that hut out there... thoda team building ke liye, ek doosre ko achchi tarah jaanne ke liye... you know?" Kabir explained.

"Achcha? Koi mujse yeh tradition ke baare mein bathaya nahi..." Khalid asked, eyeing Kabir suspiciously. "Shaayad bhool gaye hoge woh. Ab chalo, kaam karna hai humko" Kabir said, starting the trek up the hill, Khalid following right behind him.

"Itne jaldi tak gaye ho kya?" Kabir asked, amused, as he saw Khalid stop suddenly, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and Kabir takes this time to discreetly eye up Khalid, falling for Khalid all over again at the embarassed smile he gave him.

"Kuch nahi sir... mera chehara main kuch hai kya?" Khalid said with a small smirk as he caught up with Kabir quickly. 'Ok, so maybe I wasn't that discreet after all' Kabir thought, looking at Khalid's smirking face. 

Soon their trek to the hut was over and they headed inside to take in the inventory and making a list of the supplies they might need to bring up the next time they came here. 

"Aaram karlenge hum thodi dher ke liye... supplies hai so... maybe we can stay over as it is getting quite late..." Kabir said, walking outside to witness the sunset. Khalid followed behind, sitting down beside Kabir, watching the mix of blue, pink, red and orange paint the sky. 

The sight was mesmerising and reminded Khalid of his times back home, sitting outside by the door with his mom, his head on her lap while she carded her fingers through his hair and he suddenly felt an urge lay down on Kabir's lap and he gave into it unconsciously, his mind still thinking of the times back at home.

Kabir was startled when he felt the sudden weight on his lap, Khalid shuffling around to get a comfortable position, his eyes glazed with tears and had a far away look in them. His face was painted by the colours of the sunset and Kabir just smiled down at him fondly, lightly carding his hand through Khalid's hair, revelling at the contented sigh Khalid let out and the serene look that took over the previous worry lines that were present on Khalid's face.

And the two of them just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet of the scenery in front of them, save the soft sounds of the birds and insects that just made them loosen up even more, tension completely gone off their bodies by the time the sun had set.

"Bhook lagi hai kya?" Kabir asked as he saw the first star coming out to light the sky and frowned when he got no response. "Khalid?" he asked softly, shaking him and Khalid just swatted the hand off, mumbling something as he turned to face Kabir.

Kabir chuckled when he realised that Khalid had fallen asleep on his lap, probably tired out from all the walking around and stuff. Looking at his watch, he sighed, not wanting to leave the current position they were in and disturb Khalid but... it was getting really dark and he still had to finish the final leg of the plan...

He stood up slowly, gently guiding Khalid's head from his lap to his rolled up jacket and went inside, lighting up a lamp so that he could put something together for the two of them. After all the preparations were done, he got out two sleeping bags and transferred the food into some of the empty cans before heading back out, only to find Khalid rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sir?" he asked with a yawn, before he jerked up, all alert and awake as he looked around, taking in the darkness that had fallen with the stars out in the sky.

"Finally awake huh?" Kabir asked as he threw the sleeping bags to one side and handed over one of the cans to Khalid, heading back inside to bring in the rest of the cutlery. Khalid, just remembering why he had fallen asleep, started to blush as he peeked at Kabir through his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry sir, woh bas... mera ammi ki yaad aa gayi aur..." he tried to explain but Kabir just waved it off with a soft smile as he settled down near Khalid. "Koi baath nahi hai. Dekh saktha tha ki tum thak gaye ho. Plus this place always had that feel around it, the peace and calm it brings about... Isi liye it is my favourite spot" Kabir said.

"It really isn't a team building thing na? Yeh sab inventory, stock taking... yeh sab sirf ek bahana tha... Par kisi liye?" Khalid asked curiously. "Happy April Fools day" Kabir muttered.

"What?" Khalid asked, not getting the connection. "Pehle kaana katham karlo, phir mein batatha hoon" Kabir said, suddenly feeling nervous about confessing to Khalid. Khalid just obeyed without questioning, he could feel the sudden spike of tension and nervousness from Kabir and knew not to ask about it, at least right now.

So they ate in silence, gazing at the stars that had come out, trying to see what shapes they could spy and the constellations they could name. Finally, they kept aside the plates and laid down on their backs, completely facing the sky when Khalid bought up the question again.

"Happy April Fools day kaha tha maine. I mean, you believed it when I said that this was a team bonding thing and all... actually... yeh toh mera hiding place hai... jab bhi main escape karna chahta tha dhuniya se, ya phir whenever I felt low, main yahaan aata hoon... you know what I mean..." Kabir said, facing Khalid.

"Toh phir aap mujhe kyon yahaan lekar aaye hai?" he asked, turning over so that he could face Kabir. "I mean, yeh aapka personal space hai, your secret place... why share it with me?" And Khalid couldn't describe the expression that took over Kabir's face, a mix of fondness, nervousness, was that fear? Love? Khalid couldn't guess.

"Woh... um..." Kabir said, at a loss of words as his mind suddenly went blank, his mouth dry as he looked at Khalid. None of the excuses he had practiced before now not coming to him.

"Woh kya sir?" Khalid prompted. Kabir just let out a sigh and turned to face the sky again, not wanting to face Khalid, not wanting to see the rejection or whatever Khalid might express.

"Woh bas... I think I wanted to fool myself into thinking that..." he started, starting off into the distance as he started to doubt whether it was a good idea. Khalid reached out and squeezed Kabir's hand, trying to reassure him. Kabir let out a breath and gathered his thoughts before opening his mouth again.

"It's just... I love you and... mujhe pura karne do Khalid before you say anything." Kabir said, sensing that he had wanted to interrupt. Kabir sat up and hugged his knees, staring straight ahead.

"I really love you aur I know that tum shaayad won't be reciprocating my feelings... maine tumhara baba ko maar daala, aur tum obviously uske liye mujse nafrat karoge. Maybe you don't even swing that way. Plus I know that I don't deserve it. Par... I think I wanted to fool myself into thinking that... at least for one night..." he trailed off, eyes glazing over as he stared at the distance.

He could hear the grass rustle as Khalid shifted and sighed, thinking that he had probably lost his chance with him, that Khalid was probably going to leave without saying a word but was surprised when he felt the grass behind him shift and two arms snaked around his shoulders and held him gently, a head resting upon his.

"Kya sir, were you expecting me to leave you here? If yes, toh phir aap galat soch rahe ho. Haan, aapne mera baba ko maara, par woh toh aapka duty tha. Woh ek gaddar tha aur yahi unki saza thi. Ek gaddar ko maarne ke liye main aapse kyon nafrat karoon? In fact, I looked up to you, aap jaisa banna chaahta tha. You were my inspiration sir" Khalid said softly.

"Aur phir, agar aapne pehle hi kaha ki yeh ek date hai, I would've dressed better. Main bhi aapse pyaar kartha hoon" Khalid said with a smile and frowned when he felt a tear drop fall on his hand. He immediately moved to kneel in front of Kabir and cup his face softly, gently wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Ab kya hua sir? Aap kyon ro rahe ho? Kuch galat bola maine?" he asked in concern as the sobs grew louder. Kabir just shook his head and backed away slightly, roughly wiping away the tears that were still falling.

"Kuch bhi nahi... just.., leave it. Forget I even said anything. You don't need to-" Kabir started but was cut off by Khalid's lips that were glued to his and he tensed, not knowing how to respond. Khalid slowly backed away, pressing a finger to Kabir's lips so that he could say what he wanted to say.

"Main sach hi bol raha tha jab maine woh sab kaha aapse. I'm not trying to prank you here. Dil se keh raha hoon yeh sab. I love you sir... I had my doubts that you wouldn't reciprocate kyon ki in your own words, main gaddar ka beta hoon, toh shaayad maine socha ki..." Khalid choked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Paagal. Tumhe dekkar main... haan, pehle toh thoda doubts tha, tumhara baap ne personal attack kiya tha mujpar. Main bhi, tumhari tarah... I used to look up to your dad you know. Aur woh baath use patha tha phir bhi..." Kabir shook his head.

"It hit me hard aur I couldn't digest it then... aur jab maine pehle baar tumhe dekha, uska yaad aaya. Par as I got to know you, worked with you... mujhe nahi patha kab hua par... I fell in love with you..." he explained with a smile on his face, finally daring to look at Khalid eye to eye.

Khalid by now had a watery smile on his face, a tear slowly escaping his eyes as he started at Kabir and Kabir just pulled him into a kiss, gently wiping away the tear and they sat there, kissing each other under the starry sky, the wind gently ruffling their hairs.

"Kal toh aap nahi kahoge na ki yeh ek prank tha?" Khalid asked cautiously, finally finding his words. "Agar yeh ek joke tha, will I be kissing you like this?" Kabir asked in a husky voice as he kissed him again. Khalid just gave into it, leaving all his worries about tomorrow, just planning to enjoy the moment under the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, that did not go as planned, at all. I didn't expect it to turn out this way when I started writing it last night... but it happened. I hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Any prompts are welcome! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 5 April 2020


End file.
